


Away

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList in 2009.





	Away

In the lead, Ezra set a meandering pace, free hand resting on his leg.

Slightly behind him, Vin surveyed the surrounding area with a peace that was almost foreign to his experience. 

A week spent away from town, away from peacekeeping chores and responsibilities, away from bounty hunter worries and revenge-seeking poker-playing losers. A week just _away_.

Hard, honest labor. Full bellies. Undisturbed sleep. 

Nettie’s gratitude. 

It had come to an end all too soon.

Now they slowly traveled home in silence, the kind that feels comfortable and easy, content to enjoy the rare tranquility as long as it lasted.


End file.
